Another Thousand Years
by CreativeDreamBlue
Summary: He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. That was his promise. Yet it was broken, when her demise came. Cursed to live a thousand years, without each other. So, what would happen if they met again? And would she remember him at all, considering the loss of memories? InuKag SessRin MirSan OcOc


_Another Thousand Years._

* * *

_"despite the coldness of the heart, the red rose bloomed inside the ice-cold heart, making it place there. creating a mark. a mark of eternity,"_

_- The Heart Of The Cold Youkai Pain._

* * *

_A/N: Hey. And yeah. I'm starting on a new start, with the stories. They were confusing and all, but I hope to make it less confusing and all now, by starting on a fresh start. So, yeah. But I'll continue on the other stories.. Eventually._

* * *

**_Dedicated to Anne/Peowsister (BitchWitch), Marte (Yoosi), Pikachu/Johanne (CharlieAntonette), and Marthe (infinityspaceunicorn)_**

* * *

_Disclaimer._

_I don't own Ace Pain. My dear friend, BitchWitch, owns him. _

_Nor do I own Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahasi does._

_But what I do own is the plot, Illusion Penna Break, and.. well, some OC's you might see later on._

_This is only a starter/slightly filler chapter. And the summary might not go over with the story, but you'll see it later on._

* * *

_Unknown place, time, and POV._

* * *

_First chapter. ~ Nightmare Of The Forgotten Ones. Dream Of The Pleasure ~_

* * *

_"Curse of the Ancient Ones!"_

_Everything went so fast, I didn't register at all, what happened._

_And before I knew it.. I was lying on the ground, bleeding, soon lying in a pond of my blood._

_I couldn't move. Nothing at all. I was barely breathing. The hole in my chest, pretty much covered it. I tried to fight the poison that had entered my body, with the sphere. I closed my eyes, felt life being drained out of me. Someone screamed towards me._

_"ILLUSION!" the shape screamed, before sliding down by my side. I could tell that the shape was a male, quite handsome. But.. I couldn't see his face. It was in the dark. I saw only_

_I could move slightly, and moved my hand up towards his chin. I felt something warm run down my thumb as I stroked his chin with it, and it went down my hand. Tears?_

_"Don't cry," I whispered. My mouth moved on its own accord, and the voice didn't sound like me at all. I mean.. the present me._

_My eyelids became heavier and heavier, and as it went, my hand fell down from his chin, and on to the ground of dirt. "Gomen," I whispered one last time._

_before my eyelids shut themselves._

_"Sayonara," was the only word the wind carried with itself. _

_A loud scream of despair, agony, misery and pain was heard, before everything was turned into black. Fade into black._

* * *

_Another Thousand Years._

* * *

I woke up, sweating like hell. That dream.. it felt so.. real. I placed my hand towards my head, and sighed slightly. It was only a dream.

I noticed that it wasn't time to 'wake up', or 'get up', so I placed my head at the pillow again, and closed my eyes. Hoping, to not have that nightmare..

once again

* * *

_(Illusion's POV) (Unknown time) (Unknown place/Inside her dreams)_

* * *

_I looked around myself once again. I was asleep, and yet it felt as if I was still awake. The room was black, the walls were painted silver, and red, a Japanese dragon was painted on the wall, by hand. A white dresser was in one corner, a king size bed with Egyptian cotton sheets in white, and red pillows in the middle. There was a door behind me, probably leading to the bathroom. A door was also at the other end of room, opposite of where the bed was. I looked at the window. It was a perfect sitting place, with pillows and all. It seemed as if the room had a woman's touch._

_I heard the door close behind me. I turned around, and the high shape stood there. Again, I studied him; the dark of the room hid his face, and overall appearance. I stepped into the moonlight, and he stepped after. I stopped in the center of it, and saw my outfit again. The clothes I wore before today._

_It consisted of blue jeans, a black shirt with long sleeves, and my amulet. My golden amulet was something I would always wear. Inside of it was a picture of someone who was similar to me, and holding a child in her arms. The girl in the picture was similar to me, and the child she held in her arms looked as a mix of her, and a known man._

_He stepped into the moonlight, and showed his overall appearance and some of his hair. His hair was dirtyblonde, slightly dirty silver, and somewhat short He also had a pair of silver/blonde dog ears on his head. I looked at them, and I felt his eyes bore into me. I looked up at him, towards his eyes. They were green. A beautiful color of green, and it suited him. But it seemed as they were contact lenses. I saw tints of gold behind them, and it was clear this wasn't his real eye color. He wore a black pair of pants, and a red shirt, or a sweater. I didn't know exactly what he was wearing as a torso. Maybe it was a red muscle shirt._

_I felt his eyes still on me, and I turned around, looking out again. He hadn't seen my face yet._

_"I didn't expect you tonight, darling." Said the youkai with a dark and deep voice, I smiled softly, letting out a small giggle._

_"when do you ever expect me?" responded I, with my usual masked voice._

_I felt that he smirked, and soon felt a hand placed on my waist, trying to pull me towards him. I chuckled slightly, stepping away from his grip._

_"you know that I can only stay for so long, Ace. And you know I'm not really here." I whispered._

_He growled slightly, and pulled me towards him, holding me close to himself. He buried his face down into my hair. Inhaling the smell of it, and as always, it was vanilla, Sakura flowers, and strawberry, or something else._

_I sighed slightly, looking down at the ground. "Illusion, you don't know how much I missed you." He whispered into my ear, and turned me around. I was face-to-face to a gorgeous, and well-shaped, as well as, manly and strong face. I wore as always my feather mask. So he couldn't see me truly._

_"Ace, I'm an Illusion. Not Illusion, Illusion." I whispered, and he leaned forth towards me. He placed a hand towards my mask, and leaned towards my lips._

_"You can't fool me, darling. You should know that by now." He whispered towards my lips. I disappeared from his grip, and appeared behind him, when he tried to kiss me. I walked away from him, hearing him growling. I kept walking, and felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"Illusion, where are you going?" he asked. I stopped, and looked behind on him._

_"Home." I whispered._

_He sighed softly, and took me into a hug, into his arms. "You are home" he whispered, into my ear. I smiled softly, and his lips touched mine for a moment. Before I faded away, away from him, and into oblivion. _

_He missed me. I felt that. But.. He didn't miss me. The true me._

_He missed an Illusion._

* * *

_The golden locket. It's special. Inside of is a picture of me, the man who haunt__s my dreams and a child in my arms. The child is a mixture of me, and him.. My mother told me to hold on to this amulet since I got it_

_I knew what it would mean in the future. It would make the difference between life and death._

* * *

_Another Thousand Years._

* * *

Tell me what you think n_n

~ CreativeDreamBlue.


End file.
